bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chisetsu Fusō
|affiliation = Fukugi Takagi |occupation = Puppet |team = N/A |partner = Hiro Fusō |shikai = Kodakara |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Chisetsu Fusō (扶桑稚拙 Fusou Chisetsu, Childish Ancestor) was formerly a member of the Fusō Clan before his untimely death. He was one of Hiro's closest associates, and before the events of the Tragic Night, he was assassinated by the Onmitsukido. Hiro found out about this, and didn't wish to cause a ruckus, so he performed the Hitokugutsu technique on Chisetsu, preserving his body, and once his death came, placing their bodies side-by-side. Due to this, Fukugi had found him many years later alongside Hiro. He had then decided to use both of them against his cousin as weapons as well as allies. Once known to be a very powerful member of the clan before his death, he was the lieutenant under Hiro before his execution. Character Outline ? I'm sorry Hiro, it seems I couldn't even stay by your side till the end. Well, this is a "see ya later" from me. After all, saying goodbye reduces your will to see another once more, and I will never lose that opportunity. Ta ta!|Chisetsu's Death Quote}} Chisetsu bore the appearance of a rather abnormal man for his position. Though an air of nobility radiated around him at all times, a slight mischievous side was present to him as well, something that unnerved most who were near him. His most defining traits were his normally closed azure eyes and long silver hair. The latter was tied into a single ponytail, while his fringe was kept neatly on the right of his head. In terms of an attire, Chisetsu resorted to wearing the traditional garments of the shinigami. This included a black kosode, hakama, dark green obi sash, a pair of waraji and tabi. However he made some slight modifications, including his prominent dark cloak that he kept over his attire, merely to keep the pretence of nobility up to standard. Though Chisetsu's appearance was rather unorthodox, his personality could be considered even stranger by a "sane" person's standards. Though Chisetsu played the pretense of nobility, in which he kept a calm, serene facade at all times; he in-fact was no better than a child in the terms of Hiro. Chisetsu was noted to be playful and perhaps abnormally similar to the man known as in the present era. Chisetsu bore an almost demonic grin which was present throughout every one of his endeavors, even during times of desperation he would keep smiling without fail; shown most evidently in his untimely death by the Head Captain's hands, which he merely accepted while smiling and ending with a "Ta ta!" Even the head of his clan, Sai Fusō acknowledged the abnormality that had been present in Chisetsu. Powers and Abilities : Chisetsu was noted to possess a remarkable amount of spiritual power for somebody of his position. Chisetsu radiated a unique azure spiritual power which manifested in the form of a single large column. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his lifetime, Chisetsu bore a noticeable level of skill in Zanjutsu. Noted by his peers to excel far beyond the expectations of a traditional lieutenant; his Fusō heritage would likely be a prevalent driving force behind this mastery. Chisetsu had the potency to keep up with a captain-level opponent even whilst keeping the unique grin that he was commonly associated with, and the soft motions he utilized during his battles often gave the implication he held back greatly. Chisetsu bore an unpredictable and devastating style of swordsmanship; which involved the usage of a varying number of acrobatic feats including the common backflips and cartwheels to the more unorthodox use of trampoline jumping by propelling himself upward with his own spiritual energy. Chisetsu was a force to be reckoned with, to the point where the Head Captain himself intervened in order to save a subordinate who was locked in combat with Chisetsu, at which he quickly was subdued. Kidō Specialist: As a scion of the Fusō, Chisetsu was an adept in the manipulation of his spiritual energy. This allowed Chisetsu to cast spells in the numbers, #30 till #63 before having to resort to an incantation. Chisetsu's clever nature allowed him to expertly use Kidō in conjunction with other abilities for a unique plethora of effects. Zanpakuto Kodakara (子宝 Children) Kugutsu no Jutsu Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Minor Characters Category:Puppet Category:Shinigami Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Deceased Category:Under Construction Category:Fusō Clan